


Relationships

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Friends to Lovers, Inseparables verse, M/M, Multi, Spies & Secret Agents, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the team begins to mesh Porthos decides to act on his feelings about Aramis. It figures that Aramis wouldn't be satisfied with just him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aramis and Porthos

          Porthos was watching Aramis as he stripped the rifle he had and began cleaning it. Next to the rifle were two handguns and a brace of knives.  Aramis took the cleaning solution and used it to dissolve the buildup in the barrel of the rifle. When he was done he put the rifle back together. Reaching for the handguns, he found a big hand descending on his.

          “What has you so riled up?” As Aramis opened his mouth Porthos shook his head. “You don’t do this through a cleaning of your weapons all at the same time. So I ask again. What has you so riled up?”

          “Somehow the tabloids found out about Marsac.” Porthos gently squeezed the hand he held and impulsively pulled Aramis into a hug. Aramis tensed slightly then relaxed. Porthos kissed the top of the other man’s head.

          “Athos will figure out how I promise. Now how about you go take a hot shower and relax and I’ll finish cleaning these.” Aramis pulled away and got up, leaving the armory. Porthos stripped the two guns and cleaned them before putting them back together. Athos walked in as he was starting on the knives. Taking one, he began to sharpen it.

          “Marsac’s family. They were the ones that leaked the relationship to the tabloids. For money.”

          “Are they dealt with?”

          “Treville will be paying them a visit tomorrow. Reminding them that they are bound by confidentiality documents that they all signed when Marsac joined up and that they could go to jail if they say anything else should work. If that doesn’t work then I’ll be paying them a visit myself.” Athos handed the knife over to Porthos to be polished and took a second one.

 

* * *

 

 

          Two days later, a statement appeared in the tabloids from Marsac’s family apologizing for causing Aramis pain. The statement said that they were sorry to bring to light their relationship when the memory of their son must still be a fresh wound. Finally, it ended with a statement that they would let Aramis grieve in private. When Porthos presented the statement to him he cried. Porthos had pulled him into his arms and held him until the tears stopped. When Aramis turned his face up to Porthos, Porthos kissed him softly. Aramis stilled for a second before kissing back. Porthos pulled away and took his hand.

          “I don’t want this to be because you are feeling lonely.”

“I want this. Do you think I didn’t notice you when you were watching me? I know you’ve wanted me since before I joined the team. I wouldn’t have asked to join it if I hadn’t thought you at least interesting.” Porthos pulled him into another kiss. Aramis took his hand a dragged him off to his room.

          The room was the typical room with a small bed, dresser, desk, shelves, table, and closet. Aramis shoved Porthos towards the bed and locked the door. Porthos slid out of his shirt before Aramis turned around. Aramis looked him over and whistled. Moving away from the door he ran his hands over Porthos’ chest. Porthos chuckled deep in his chest and Aramis reached up, pulling the taller man into a kiss. When he pulled away he undid Porthos’ jeans and shoved them down to his knees. In one move he dropped to his knees and took Porthos in his mouth. Sucking slightly, he looked up and smiled at the expression of bliss on Porthos’ face. Reaching over, he grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked up his fingers. He was about to start preparing himself as he sucked Porthos until Porthos pulled his hand up.

          “I think that’s my job.” He gently dislodged Aramis from his dick and pulled him up. Leaning him over the bed he took the lube and slicked up his fingers. He slowly circled Aramis’ entrance. Aramis tried to push back and Porthos’ free hand settled on his hip, holding him still. Slowly, torturously slowly in Aramis’ mind, Porthos slid in one finger. He began pumping it slowly and didn’t speed up even when Aramis begged him too. When the time came to add a second finger he added it just as slowly.

          “God damn it Porthos I can take it.”

          “And it’s been months since you’ve been with someone and I’m slightly bigger than average. I’m not about to hurt you because you’re impatient.” Porthos added the third finger and Aramis moaned and stuttered something in Spanish. Porthos laughed and draped himself over Aramis’ back. Pulling his fingers out and pulling back, he lifted Aramis onto the bed fully. Climbing on, he lay on his back. Pulling Aramis to straddle him he went through his pants pockets until he found the condom that he had stashed there. Rolling in on, he lubed up and positioned Aramis above him. Aramis started to sink down fast, head thrown back, but Porthos grabbed his hips and stopped him. Aramis whined as Porthos lowered him slowly. Porthos held Aramis’ hips down until he was certain the man was completely used to him. When he let go, Aramis began moving up and down.

          Aramis was in heaven. He knew that Porthos had done the right thing by preparing him properly but he wasn’t about to admit it to the bigger man. He had been with many, many others, both male and female, but Porthos felt right. Yet it still felt like something was missing. Still he worked himself up and down on the dick inside him. Porthos helped him by taking his hips and lifting him slightly. The head of Porthos’ dick rubbed over his prostate and it was driving him closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm. When Porthos stretched up to suck on his pulse he was driven over. He came hard with a loud scream. Porthos followed him and the two of them lay tangled on the bed. Porthos shifted Aramis until he was pulled out and was able to dispose of the condom. Aramis draped himself over Porthos’ chest and smiled happily. It was Porthos who spoke first.

          “Don’t get me wrong or anything, it was amazing, but it felt like something was missing.” Aramis looked up into Porthos’ eyes and kissed him slightly.

          “I thought it was only me.” Aramis pushed up onto his elbows and smiled. “I’m sure we’ll figure out what we’re missing soon.”

          “Or even who?” Porthos ducked him head to hide his face and Aramis laughed.

          “Are you saying you want a threesome? With who? The entire garrison is wary around you and Athos is about as dense as a concrete block.” Aramis thought over his words. “Though Athos does have a certain rugged appeal to him.”

          “We’ll figure it out when it comes to that.”


	2. Adding Athos

        Aramis hadn’t set out to seduce Athos. He truly hadn’t. After he and Porthos had sex, however, it felt like the right thing to do. Athos was gorgeous in his own way. He was completely different from Porthos yet just as appealing. Of course, Athos was as dense as a concrete block. When Aramis’ first attempts at flirting had failed he had tried harder. He knew Porthos was watching him and found the entire thing amusing. Aramis had gone out of his way to discover what type of tea and coffee Athos preferred and made sure that it was in stock. He had gotten Athos’ favorite foods once yet the man hadn’t even looked at it.

        Athos had noticed Aramis’ actions but had just chalked it up to Aramis wanting to do something nice for the man who allowed him to join the team. He knew Aramis and Porthos were sleeping with each other. It was obvious when from the moment it started. Athos had prided himself on reading body language and had watched as the number of casual touches between the two had increased. They also spent more time together and spent it in each other’s personal space. He didn’t exactly approve, he didn’t know how the other would react if one of them got hurt, but until the issue came up he wasn’t going to say anything. A month into the new relationship it came up.

        They had been on a simple escort mission when a man had attacked them. He managed to pull his gun and get one shot off. The shot grazed Porthos deep enough to bleed profusely and look nasty but it wasn’t life threatening. Aramis had shot the man before he could get a second shot off. Keep his gun trained on the shooter he moved to check him over. Turning to Athos, he shook his head. Grabbing his bag, he moved next to Porthos. Aramis placed his gun near his hand and took a pair of scissors, cutting off Porthos’ sleeve. Porthos was shaking while Aramis probed at the wound. He tsked and placed a gauze over the wound. Wrapping it tightly with a bandage he nodded.

        “He’s able to finish what he needs to. I’ll keep an eye on him though to make sure he doesn’t overwork the arm. It will need stitches though if he prefers I can do them instead of medical.”

        “I would prefer you doing it.” Athos looked the two of them over and nodded. When they made back to the garrison he accompanied them to Aramis’ rooms. Once again he thought that it was stupid that he and Porthos lived on one end of the garrison while Aramis lived on the other. He made a mental note to talk to Treville about it. He watched as Aramis helped to strip Porthos of his shirt. Taking a small syringe, he injected numbing medication. He looked up at Athos as the medication worked.

        “Who was that man?”

        “A disgruntled former employee of our charge I believe.” Athos watched as Aramis stitched the wound with small, precise stitches. Porthos was tense the entire time until Aramis put away his suture kit and placed a bandage over the wound. Wrapping another bandage around it, he pressed a small kiss to Porthos’ temple.

        “All done.” Aramis brushed Porthos’ curls out of his face and smiled up at him. Athos coughed slightly and the two of them turned to face him.

        “I’m sure you are aware of the fact that I know about the thing between you two. If you two keep up this professionalism I don’t see how it will be an issue.” Athos felt a small twinge of jealousy and pushed it down deep within himself. He didn’t want any relationships after Anne. Which meant that he was pointedly ignoring how pleasant on the eyes his teammates were. Nodding to the two of them he left. He didn’t notice the look the two of them shared.

 

* * *

 

 

        It was excruciating. Every chance they got Porthos and Aramis shoved their tongues down each other’s throats. In the common room of their new rooms, on missions, while they were in court. They had even taken to flirting with each other over the com units on missions. Athos was sick of Aramis commenting on how Porthos glorious ass looked every time he was up on a roof with a good vantage point of the two of them. This last mission had been the worst. Aramis had commented not only on Porthos’ ass but on his own. He was beating his head into the wall of his bedroom when Porthos opened the door.

        “What?”

        “You looked stiff tonight. Like your back was bothering you slightly. Flea and Charon always used to say I was good at massages and I wanted to offer.” Athos thought it over for a moment, his back was hurting but it was enough to manage and shook his head. Aramis glared at him from the couch in the common room.

        “I thought you’d say that. Which is why I’m saying as your doctor that you are going to lie on the massage table in Porthos’ room and let him work the kinks in your back out.”

        “You’re not a doctor.”

        “Do you need me to get one? Because they will just give you muscle relaxants that will make you wonky. From what your medical file said about your tendency to overindulge in an attempt to drown your pain and sorrows, I would have thought that you would prefer the same end product without the medication.”

        “How’d you get…”

        “Treville. I have Porthos’ as well. Now will you go?” Athos stomped off in the direction of Porthos room. Porthos followed him. When Athos lay on the massage table with his shirt still on Porthos sighed.

        “I cannot do my best work with the shirt still on. Take it off.” When Athos refused Porthos slid his hands under it and expertly stripped it off without moving Athos off the table. Aramis wondered in and handed Porthos the massage oil. Running his hands down Athos’ back with light pressure, Aramis pointed out the pain points to Porthos. Large, strong hands began rubbing the oil over his entire back. When Athos was properly warmed up, Porthos turned his attention to the painful parts. Athos winced every time Porthos pushed down on a knot but relaxed more and more each time the knots were worked out. When Porthos’ whipped down his back with a damp towel to remove any excess oil he felt loose and floaty. It was a state he normally only descended into when he was drunk. He let his eyes drift closed. He felt himself being moved a short distance to a comfortable bed and Aramis and Porthos talking above his head.

 

* * *

 

 

        Athos woke to find a strong arm wrapped around his waist and Aramis snoring into his chest. He tried to sit up but the arm tightened and he was held against Porthos.

        “Relax. It was Aramis’ idea. He said that you should probably not be left alone while in that state. You were touch high. I agreed with him and we kept you with us for the night. How’s your back feeling.” Athos stretched slightly and felt his back stretch with him instead of knotting up.

        “It feels fine. Now if you will let me go I’ll return to my room.” Aramis sleepily stretched up and kissed Athos. Athos froze and Porthos could feel his internal freak-out. Twisting Athos’ head slightly he kissed him as well. He pulled back slightly and placed a finger over Athos’ mouth when he opened it to speak.

        “Are you seriously oblivious to what the two of us have been trying to do for the last six months? You wouldn’t be here in this room, in this bed, if we didn’t want you to be here. Aramis was getting fed up and gave up on being subtle last night.”

        “What do you mean?”

        “The comment about your ass. Not subtle at all.”

        “Are you telling me that the two of you like me and that you have been flirting with me and I didn’t notice?” He winced as Aramis sent a kick into his leg.

        “Aramis I told you he was that dense.” Aramis stretched for his wallet on the bedside table and pulled out a few twenties. He handed them over Athos to Porthos who placed them in his wallet. Aramis nuzzled into his chest and Athos wrapped his arms around him. Aramis smiled slightly and stretched up to find Athos’ mouth. He kissed Athos slowly and deeply. Porthos pulled away slightly knowing that Aramis was going to flip Athos onto his back while he was distracted.

        Athos found himself rolling onto his back with Aramis on top of him. Aramis ground down on top of his hips and his lolled back enough to break the kiss. He let out a moan and Aramis grinned. Porthos took a grip on Aramis’ hips and pulled him off Athos. Athos whined at the loss and reached towards them. Porthos chuckled and took his hand, kissing it.

        “We’ll give you everything you want, trust me. But Aramis can be a little impatient.” Porthos slid his free hand to Athos’ jeans and undid the button. Athos shifted his hips so that Porthos could slide his jeans and boxers down his hips. Aramis crawled back onto the bed naked and looked expectantly at Porthos who stripped himself of his shirt. Athos let out a whimper and Aramis grinned.

        “He’s exceptionally good to look at. I’d say a good portion of his tone is from your training.” Porthos gently smacked Aramis’ ass and the man yelped. He quickly shimmied out of his sleep pants and boxers and lay down next to Athos.

        “Aramis how do you want this?”

        “I want Athos inside me and you in my mouth.” Porthos glanced at Athos who looked like his brain had short circuited. Grabbing the lube from the bedside table, he set about preparing Aramis. When he was done he nudged Athos who was full blown making out with Aramis. Athos pulled away and settled Aramis on his hands and knees. Taking the offered condom, he rolled it on and slid into Aramis slowly. Setting a slow, steady pace he nodded to Porthos who took a position in front of Aramis. Aramis leaned down and took Porthos into his mouth. When he tried to balance one-handed, trying to use his now free hand to get a better angle to suck Porthos, he wobbled. Instantly Athos’ hands gripped his hip tightly to steady him and Aramis moaned. He pushed back onto Athos and moaned again. Athos moaned as well and Porthos swore.

        Athos’ pace increased and Porthos made sure not to choke Aramis. He felt his orgasm coming on and pulled Aramis hair in warming. Aramis started working harder and Porthos came hard. He lay on the bed watching as Athos increased his pace. Aramis was moaning something in Spanish and Athos growled. When Aramis came kept going, screwing his eyes closed tight. Reaching for the lube, Porthos covered one finger and slid in behind Athos. Pressing the finger slowly into Athos he crooked it just so, so that it brushed his prostate, and Athos came. Porthos carried the two of his lovers, one at a time, into the attached bathroom and placed them in the tub. Filling it slowly he washed them then left them to shower. When he came out, Athos was toweling off Aramis. When Athos tried to leave Porthos dragged him back to the bed.

        “We were serious you know. Now that we have you we’re not letting you go.”

 

* * *

 

 

        Aramis was looking around the gym from the observation deck and reminiscing about when he first met Porthos. It had been three and a half years since they had gotten together as a threesome. It felt like something was off just like it had when he and Porthos had first had sex when they had gotten together at the start before Athos had joined them. It felt like someone was missing. He glanced around but didn’t see either of his lovers. Porthos was somewhere teaching new recruits how to survive hand-to-hand attacks like the ones he had been in on the streets as a kid and Athos had a meeting with Treville. He turned his eye towards the sniper range to see a young man with tan skin and dark brown hair take a shot. The man wore the recruit uniform but shot like a pro. When he stood Aramis could see his had a military haircut. He favored his shoulder as he stripped the rifle. A large shape approached him from behind. He leaned against Porthos as the man leaned down to kiss your cheek.

        “What are you looking at?”

        “The recruit stripping the sniper rifle. He wears a recruit’s uniform but he’s a pro with a rifle. Plus he’s got that military haircut. What do you think, Army or Special Forces?”

        “I think you’re thinking of asking Athos if he’d be willing to bring a recruit into our bed the answer is no. He hates recruits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was the sniper that Aramis was watching? If you guessed d'Artagnan you were right.


End file.
